SAVIOR
by dark-gunner36
Summary: this is my first fic please bear with me. i read a fic that inspired me to do this but i forgot the title... anyway, 8yrs old Shizuru lost in the city and was saved by a blunette savior. 10 years later, she still thinks about her savior.


First time writing a fanfic! nyahahaha~! so bear with me please.... i was inspired with the intro of a fiction i read here, though i forgot what fan fiction that as. humm~ i assure you that this is not plagiarism coz its very different! so anyway, this is dedicated to my good friend Mizaki. i think her name here is Zaki-kun~

please enjoy ^.^

* * *

**SAVIOR**

An 8-year old girl clutched her stuffed toy dog as she wandered around the big, busy city streets. She has a long, light brown hair that reached her waist, with eyes that looked like a pair of rubies for its red color, and a smile that doesn't seem to fade away from her face. She walked around the street, looked at the different store windows, and smiled at everyone she sees.

'_Ara! So this is what it looks like outside the house. The city's so big and so many people.' _She though.

She was Shizuru Fujino, youngest of the two daughters of the famous Fujino family and heir to the Fujino group of companies which apparently the richest family in their place. What was she doing at the streets of the city? Well Shizuru got tired of playing inside their mansion and decided to sneak pass the guards of their house and see the world outside.

"Duran, do you think one day I can go here without escaping from the house?" she asked her stuffed toy named Duran which she held infront her. She smiled and pretended that her stuffed toy responded in an affirmative manner and walked around the city more.

As she continued to wander around, she had come to a sudden stop. She ended in a dead end alley which was dark due to the tall buildings beside it. That place was full of garbage and cats that were scraping for food, rats and roaches infested the floor, and the bad odor came out from the sewage canals.

But that environment didn't even make Shizuru frown or twitch; instead she smiled and scratched her head. "Ara! I guess I made a wrong turn, am I right Duran?" she admitted and looked at her toy again. She turned around from where she came from to get back on the right way but she was surprised to see 3 men standing by the outer part of the alley.

The 3 men looked at Shizuru with an evil intent, and took out their knives as if they're threatening the child. "What's a small child doing in a dangerous alley alone? Where are your parents?" asked one of the 3 that has a green Mohawk hairstyle with a threatening tone.

Shizuru took a step back and clutched her toy tighter to her left arm. She felt a cold rush of wind pass her and trembled when she looked at the men infront of her. She was scared; she couldn't say or shout anything.

"I think the kid's voice disappeared because of fear." The guy with a nose ring said as he laugh from what he said. Last man with a bandanna pointed his knife at Shizuru and yelled at her to give all her money.

Shizuru couldn't speak, even how much she tried to cream for help. She held her toy closely to her face as her legs weakly fail her and made her crouch don to the dirty alley floor. '_Someone help.'_ She pleaded in her mind as she closed her eyes tightly.

But suddenly she heard a loud crash coming from her front. When she opened her eyes, she saw the 3 men lying on the floor unconscious. There was a huge stainless trash can above the 3 men and she wondered what happened.

"C'mon kid! Let's run away from here!" somebody spoke as she felt a hand grip her wrist that pulled her up. "Let's run before they wake up!" the person spoke again and pulled Shizuru away from the alley.

Both of them ran as far as they could until they reached the park. Both of them rested at the bench near the fountain, panting very hard due to the extreme running they just do.

"T-that was close." the person said while panting hard and sweating.

"Y-yeah.." Shizuru replied and smiled again. "Thank you for saving me" she added and looked at her savior clearly.

She looked at her savior which she saw was a boy, a boy that was atleast 1-2 years younger than her. He was wearing a white colored cap that seal most of his dark blue hair, and underneath the cap she saw the most beautiful pair of eyes she's ever seen. A pair of emerald colored eyes. It made her smile even wider and sweeter towards the little boy.

The boy noticed that the girl he saved was staring at him and he looked at her and raised his left eyebrow. "What are you staring at? Don't you know it's rude to stare at somebody" he said with a tone of annoyance. But when he saw the smile on the Shizuru's face, blush crept to his face.

"Ara! I'm sorry for staring, but I just couldn't take my eyes off you." She teased, making the boy blush even harder. "So does MY savior have a name?" she asked with a more sweet ton on the word my. The boy twitched upon hearing her say the word my and just blushed again. "I-it's Kuga" he stuttered. Shizuru crossed her left arm on her right and placed her right index finger over her right cheek. "Kuga, is that your surname or last name?" she asked again. "Just call me Kuga and nothing else. Got that!" he replied in a high tone of voice. '_Why is this girl asking too many questions?' _He asked himself.

He stood up and told Shizuru to go home where it's safe and tried to walk away. But he barely walked a few meters when he heard her sobbing. He quickly turned around to see what's wrong. "What now?" he asked with a hint of concern. Shizuru wiped the small tears away from her eyes and tried to smile but failed. "I-I lost Duran." She said sadly. And again tears roll down from her crimson colored eyes. '_Duran? Maybe it's the toy'_ he thought. He just approached the crying girl and wiped the tears away with his hand and said "Don't cry, we can't go back to look for your toy because those bad men might find us. But just think that your toy saved you from those evil men." He said, comforting the sad Shizuru.

He removed his cap, revealing his rather messy hair and handed it to Shizuru. Shizuru just looked at the cap and to him with a confused look on her face. He slightly blushed and placed the cap at Shizuru's head. "This may not be duran, but I hope this could make you smile." He explained, hiding the small blush from Shizuru.

Shizuru felt Kuga's concern and decided to wipe her tears away and showed him a sweet smile. And again it made Kuga blush like a ripe tomato. "Thank you Kuga." She said, pulling the cap down to fit her head properly.

But a group of men in a black and red suit appeared and approached Shizuru and Kuga, making Kuga stand infront of Shizuru and raised both his fists. "What do you want?!" he yelled at the men. But they ignored Kuga and suddenly kneeled before them, making Kuga confused.

Shizuru on the other hand just stood up and walked beside Kuga and just smiled. "I guess I have to go now Kuga. Thank you for saving me again, my Kuga" She said with a sweet smile and kissed Kuga at his left cheek. And she walked away followed by the men in a black and red suit.

"She's such a strange girl.. Wait.. Did she just?!"

And he placed his left hand over his left cheek where Shizuru kissed him and his face blushed as a tomato. "That kid kissed me!" he yelled out in frustration.

Meanwhile inside a long black limousine which Shizuru was riding, Shizuru was holding the cap that Kuga gave to her and hugged it tightly. '_Kuga… I hope I could see you again… someday."_

**10 years later **

An 18 year old Shizuru Fujino woke up from her deep slumber and stretched her body before standing up from her bed. Upon the years, she grew up to be an elegant and fine woman. She has the beauty that could make the guys kill each other just to ask her out; even the girls adored her aswell. She's the current school council president, which everyone respects, and even the top student among her 3rd year classmates.

She walked towards her table and took the white colored cap atop the organized books. She held it gently and hugged it close to her chest, as she slowly closed her eyes. "Good morning, my little savior." She whispered. Since the past 10 years, Shizuru treasured the cap she got from that incident. She remembered how she got the cap and why did she got in trouble, but the only thing she didn't remember was her savior's appearance and name. All she remembered from her savior was dark blue hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. And those years made her fall in love to her savior, her mysterious savior.

She gently returned the cap above the pile of books at the table and prepared herself for school. She took a bath and dressed up her cream colored blouse and put on her black 2-inch above her knee skirt and her socks as well her leather black shoes. She went down to the front hall where all of her maids are waiting for her, all lined up at each side of the red carpet that's laid at the center of the hall.

"Have a safe trip and have a nice day lady Shizuru." The maids said in unison. Shizuru showed them a smile and walked outside where her black limousine was waiting for her to take her to school.

When she arrived at school, she exited her limousine and walked towards the school gates. Everyone that saw her greeted her. They smiled, waved and even blushed when they saw her. Whether it's a boy or a girl, everyone adored the famous student council president. She of course returned all their greetings. She smiled and waved back at them. But a certain person among the students made her smile even sweeter, a certain student that's parking a 2008 Ducati 845 motorbike by the parking area.

The student was Natsuki Krueger, a first year of their school. She was wearing a black leather biker suit and a black helmet. When she removed the helmet, it showed her long dark blue hair, and a pair of emerald green eyes that always furrowed due to annoyance.

They say that Natsuki Krueger was a lone wolf, a person that hated to be with someone. But that didn't stopped Shizuru from approaching her and giving her a smile that's very different from the smile that she always shows to everyone. It was much sweeter; much gentler; in short, a true smile.

"Good morning, my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said softly at Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki got surprised by what Shizuru did but a faint blush appeared from her face. She just glared at Shizuru, showing her to keep distance or just to stop teasing her. But her glare didn't even have any effect at Shizuru; instead it just made Shizuru to cling to her arm tightly and smiled. She just sighed and just show Shizuru a small smile, making sure that no one else will see it.

"Ara! Is that the best smile my Natsuki can give me this morning?" Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear, making the younger girl to blush again. Shizuru just giggled when she saw how Natsuki blush from what she did. "Oh, my Natsuki's much cuter when she blushes." Shizuru teased again, making Natsuki blush even more.

It's not only because of Shizuru's teasing that makes Natsuki blush. It was the term 'MY NATSUKI' whenever Shizuru say her name. It made her blush every time and even she doesn't know why. But she was sure that the older girl was teasing her and was enjoying it.

"Stop teasing Shizuru, besides isn't it you have an early class today?" Natsuki said, trying to escape the older girl's teases. Shizuru just looked at her watch and sighed a little. "Oh my, time sure flies fast when I'm with you, my Natsuki." Shizuru teased again and Natsuki's face was now the same color as a ripe tomato.

Shizuru released Natsuki from her clutches and walked on ahead. "Ara!" she said. And she faced Natsuki that was standing just a few inches behind her. "Natsuki, don't you go skipping class today alright?" she said sweetly and she continued her way to her classroom.

Natsuki just let out a heavy sigh and glared at the students that were watching them, threatening them with that glare of hers. The other students felt the evil aura that came from Natsuki and just went on their way to their classrooms.

'_tch! That Shizuru still has the hobby of teasing me. But what if…'_she said at her mind as she looked at the clear sky.

Natsuki went to the girl's restroom and changed into her school uniform. When she got out, instead of going to her class she went up to the roof top of the school.

At the roof top, she just lay at the concrete floor and looked at the clear sky. She listened at the sounds coming from the wind, the noise from the school grounds and the music that came from the music room just below the roof top.

"Shizuru…" she spoke softly and closed her eyes.

'_Shizuru Fujino… she's the school's student council president, a high ranked 3__rd__ year, but why would she treat me like that? I, Natsuki Krueger, a lone wolf as everyone call me. It would just…'_ She wondered.

"If president Fujino hears or even found you here and skipping class again, you know what she will do. Right, Natsuki?" a female voice said that came from above of Natsuki.

"What do you want" Natsuki said and slowly opened her eyes to look at the person that's above her. "Mai?" she continued and clearly looked at the girl named Mai.

The girl was MaiTokiha, one of Natsuki's classmates. She has a short orange colored hair and a pair of amythest eyes. Her arms were crossed and she's looking at Natsuki with an evil look.

"You do know that our teacher's looking for you and you know too well that president Fujino will find out." Maisaid. She sat beside the laying Natsuki and also looked at the sky. But Natsuki just ignored what Maisaid and still continued to look at the sky. "I still don't understand why I have to do all of this." Natsuki complained. Maijust laughed for a few seconds and looked at the annoyed face of Natsuki. "If I don't know better, I bet you liked it when you're with president Fujino. You do know many envy your closeness to the president." Maisaid. Natsuki suddenly blushed but shook it away and glared at Mai. "Don't you dare say that again!" Natsuki said in a slight angry and lying tone. But that didn't make Maibelieve her and just lied and said yes.

"Whatever you say Natsuki, but I must warn you. Once president Fujino finds out you skipped class again, well you know what I mean." Maiwarned Natsuki with a wink. "Oh before I leave I want to give an advice from a person who dares approach the feared wolf. An angel may always guide you, but a devil may snatch your angel away if you ignore her." Maisaid with a rather cold but caring tone of voice. After that, Maileft Natsuki dumbfounded.

"An angel huh? Tch! Do I even deserve to have an angel? An angel with the name Shizuru Fujino…" Natsuki whispered and returned to lying at the floor and fell into a deep slumber.

She dreamed of how she first met Shizuru Fujino. It was her first day as a freshman in their school which was five months ago. She was wearing a red and black colored leather biker suit and a black helmet, as she drove to the parking lot to park her 2008 Ducati 845 motorbike. But when she reached the parking lot she saw a girl in the middle of the way. She immediately stepped on the breaks and stopped just a few inches away from the girl. She climbed down her bike and approached the girl in front of her.

She hastily removes her helmet and faced the girl. "Are you trying to commit suicide or something!?" she yelled at the girl.

But the girl didn't answer and it made Natsuki scan the girl infront. The girl was a few inches taller than her; she has a long light brown hair that go down to her waist; and a pair of crimson colored eyes that stared blankly at nowhere; and a pale complexion that looked like a bag full of blood had just been sucked out away from her. And Natsuki also noticed, the girl's uniform perfectly fitted her, showing the sexy curves of her body. And when Nastuki looked at the girl's face, it made her blush. Natsuki Krueger, the girl with no interest in any relationship, not even a single crush all her life. But the girl infront of her made her face turned red.

'_What are you thinking at a time like this Natsuki! Take a deep breath and shake that thing away'_ she scolded herself and shook her head.

The girl suddenly turned around and looked at the blushing Natsuki with a smile before collapsing. Luckily, Nastuki caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey miss! Hey wake up!" Natsuki yelled. But no response came from the girl in her arms. She just lifted the girl and carried her to the nearby bench.

She laid the unconscious girl at the bench. She thought of leaving her there but her conscience didn't let her do that. She sat near the unconscious girl and rested the girls head at her lap, making sure that the girl won't suffer to anymore ache when she wakes up. '_Is she sick or something?'_ she mentally asked, wiping away the sweat beads that formed at the unconscious girl's forehead.

A few moments later, two girls that seemed liked older than Natsuki approached her looking very angry. "What the hell are you doing with President Fujino!?" yelled the girl with ponytails. Natsuki, confused on why the girl with ponytails was angry just looked at her then at the unconscious girl at her lap. "Are you talking about this girl?" Nastuki asked while pointing at the unconscious girl. Both girls that stood infront of Natsuki nodded and gave her an evil glare. "Are you planning to hurt our president Fujino?" the other girl with a short hair asked.

Somehow Natsuki felt relieved. '_Finally! I won't be stuck here with this girl on my lap.'_ She said in her mind joyfully. She slowly raised the girl in her lap and gently stood up and slowly rested the girl on the bench.

"Well it seems you know this girl, so I'll leave her to you two."Nastuki said. And she immediately grabbed her backpack and helmet and walked towards the campus.

She made a quick detour at the girl's restroom to change into her school uniform before she headed to her classroom. '_I hope things won't get any worse'_ she prayed and went on to her classroom.

Lunch time came very fast for someone who just slept through the whole lecture her teacher gave them. She decided to eat at the parking lot where her bike is parked. But on her way outside the campus, the two girls from before was standing at the campus' door. She ignored the two and just walked passed them. But the girl with ponytails grabbed her arm and stopped her motion.

"What do you two want?" she asked coldly. The two introduced themselves to Natsuki first. The girl with ponytails was Reina Imadori and the other one was Shiela Cruz. Both of them were third years of the school. "Hmp! A freshman like you had some nerve to hurt our dear president Fujino. Tell me, what you did to her!?" Reina said angrily. She was going to attack Natsuki but her friend, Shiela was holding her back.

Natsuki burst out in laughter. "ahaha! You-you think I hurt that woman?" Natsuki said in between her laughter. Natsuki's laughter made Reina madder when she heard Natsuki refer the president as 'that woman'. She glared at Natsuki and yelled "DON'T YOU GO CALLING PRESIDENT FUJINO 'THAT WOMAN' YOU LITTLE STRAY DOG!"

'Stray dog huh?' Natsuki thought, and it made her snapped.

"My, my how brave of you. Look here little missy, your perception of things are all wrong. I don't care if you believe me or not but that pres' of yours, well she fainted. And luckily I was there to catch her." Natsuki said in a harsh tone. The two girls suddenly stepped back when they heard Natsuki.

"Ara! Then I think I owe you my life as well as my warm thanks, my savior." a female voice said from behind Natsuki.

When Natsuki turned around she saw the girl who fainted at the parking lot. The girl was not pale now, and her smile was much livelier that the one she saw before the girl fainted; her crimson eyes show a gentle but strong look. '_This is the girl they called pres' Fujino…'_ Natsuki thought as she looked at the girl.

"Will Miss Imadori and Miss Cruz allow me to take this girl?" president Fujino requested. And immediately the two nodded. President Fujino smiled at the girls and took Natsuki to her office.

Natsuki spaced out in all of the events that happened. She didn't even notice that the girl who fainted was dragging her to a room with a gold plated sign bolted on the door.

The sign says 'Student Council Office'.

President Fujino opened the door and went inside with Natsuki. Inside, banners with the school insignia hangs at the room's walls; green curtains cover the half parts of the windows; couple sofas and a couch was at the middle of the room facing a semi-long table located at the middle end of the room.

"You can sit anywhere you want, my savior. Wait for me while I make us some tea." Said the president in a sweet tone of voice and left Natsuki alone.

Natsuki came to realize that she spaced out and looked around to see where she was. But she remembered hearing someone say to sit and wait and so she did. She sat at the sofa nearest to the table and looked around the room.

Few minutes later, president Fujino entered the room carrying a tray with two cups of steaming tea. She gave one to Natsuki and she sat down on the chair by the table and placed the tray and her tea cup atop the table.

Natsuki felt that a pair of crimson eyes was staring at her, and she looked at the owner. "What are you staring at? Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone?" Natsuki said, still glaring at the other girl.

"Ara! I believe you're right. Please forgive my impolite actions for I just adore my savior's cuteness." President Fujino said in a teasing manner. This made Natsuki blush a little.

"Oi! Stop calling me 'my savior'. First I have a name and second, I'm not yours!" Natsuki said in a cold tone.

Bu the president just looked at Natsuki with interest. "My, my, aren't we a little cold. So what does my savior wants me to call her?" president Fujino said sweetly.

Natsuki just clutched her tea cup when she heard the 'my savior' words again. "It's Natsuki Krueger, and I repeat. IM-NOT-YOURS" she said harshly, pointing out that she's not a possession to be possessed by anyone.

But somehow, her words didn't even bother the smiling president. Instead it just made her smile even more and clapped her hand with delight. "Ara! Even the name's cute. It fits my Natsuki's personality." She teased as she sipped a few tea from her cup. "I think it's just fair to introduce myself. I'm the student council president, Shizuru Fujino. But please call me Shizuru." She said formally to the annoyed Natsuki.

'_So her name's Shizuru, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl I see… ack! What am I thinking?' _ She mentally slapped herself and shook the thoughts away from her mind.

There was silence that covered the room. Sounds that came from the clock and the ceramic cups that clashed with either the ceramic plate or the wooden table were the only audible sounds. Natsuki roamed her eyes around, thinking of how long should she stay in that teasing prison. But her roaming sight always ends up into one place, only one place…

'_Why am I always ending up staring at Shizuru!?'_ she asked mentally.

It was Shizuru that broke the silence; she put her tea cup down to the table and rested her left arm at the table and her right elbow. She tilted her head slightly to the right, making it lean against her right knuckles. "Ara, Ara… I must have taken too much time from my Natsuki." She said with a teasing smile on her face.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with an annoyed expression. "So can I go now?" she asked hastily. And Shizuru gave her an affirming nod that made her jumped from her seat and bowed before Shizuru and dashed outside.

Since that day Natsuki saw more of Shizuru Fujino. She endured all of the teases, pet names, and even physical contacts the older girl made onto her. But still it annoys her sometimes, but somehow she felt that she was not alone now. She felt that someone cares for her, maybe even loved her.

"If you don't wake up, I'll kiss you. My Nat-su-ki" said someone whispered in Natsuki's ear that made the dark haired girl wake up and suddenly sat down.

Natsuki focused her sleepy eyes on the person that whispered on her ear. A first she thought she saw a beautiful light brown headed angel with crimson eyes. But after a few more reflexive blinking, she saw a slight angry Shizuru Fujino infront of her. She felt a cold rush of blood flow through her veins when Shizuru looked at her with those piercing crimson eyes; she knew that it meant trouble.

But alas, Shizuru just threw her favorite act at the disobedient Natsuki. An act that the prideful Natsuki Krueger hates to see.

Slow tears rolled down the older girl's crimson eyes and soft whimpers were the only sound that could be heard. Upon hearing and seeing Shizuru's sudden expression, Natsuki began to panic and approached the almost crying Shizuru.

'_Gotcha! I knew my cute Natsuki couldn't resist seeing me sad.' _ Shizuru thought triumphantly.

Natsuki panicked when she saw Shizuru cry. She tried to stop her from crying by putting her hands at the other girl's shoulders and looking at those teary crimson eyes. "uhm, uhm… please Shizuru don't cry." She said, trying to make Shizuru stop crying.

But Shizuru sobbed and said "My Natsuki, my Natsuki hates me. She didn't listen to what I said earlier." She continued to act and somehow it worked on Natsuki.

Natsuki hated when the older girl infront of her cries or just be sad. Whether she admits it or not, she always like to see Shizuru smiling. Even if it means teasing her to death. She sat close to Shizuru and pulled the older girl into a soft hug. "Please Shizuru, don't be sad. I'll do anything, so please stop crying." She said softly at Shizuru's ear.

"Ara! My Natsuki will do anything for me?" Shizuru replied happily, removing her pouting act.

Natsuki stopped hugging Shizuru and looked at her with an annoyed look. _ 'I fell for her trap. Tch!'_ Nastuki said mentally, slapping her forehead with her palm.

Shizuru leaned forward to Natsuki and smiled sweetly, making Natsuki blush. "Since my Natsuki said she'll do anything to make me happy, I want my Natsuki to come to my house on Sunday." Shizuru said playfully, making Natsuki sweatdrop and just agreed to her demands. It made Shizuru very happy and she jumped on Natsuki and gave her a warm hug.

Natsuki just let Shizuru hug her for she knows she'll act her crying girl skit again if she protested. When she looked at Shizuru's side and saw a small box which looked like a lunch box. "Shizuru, what's in that box?" she asked, pointing the box behind Shizuru.

Shizuru released Natsuki from her hug and grabbed the box and placed it in between them. "Ara, ara! It's already lunch time when I found you here. Since my sources told me that my Natsuki skipped class again. So I brought you some home-made lunch." She said. She opened the lunch box and revealed the triangular slices of sandwiches. "I know my Natsuki won't decline my offer if I tell her that its Chicken sandwich…" she said. And Shizuru leaned forward to Natsuki's ear "with extra mayo." She added in a soft voice.

When Natsuki heard the words 'extra mayo' she immediately grabbed the box and started eating the sandwiches. Shizuru just looked at her with delight, sipping on to her thermos cup filled with tea. "Sometimes I envy mayonnaise. It's always makes my Natsuki happy." She said with a slight disappointing tone.

Natsuki noticed how Shizuru got a little sad and looked at her. She gulped the huge lump of bread on her mouth and blush a little. "It's not the mayo that I like…" she said making Shizuru stopped drinking her tea and focuses her attention to Natsuki. Natsuki averted her sight, trying hard not to make eye contact with the girl infront of her. "uhm, it's because Shizuru made this for me… that-that's why I liked it." She said in a soft voice, but loud enough for Shizuru to hear. "It's kinda… special…" she added.

Upon hearing all those words, Shizuru blushed and became speechless. When Natsuki saw this, her heart pounded faster and harder than normal. '_She's so cute…' _she thought and continues to eat her sandwiches. "oi Shizuru! Stop staring and start eating." She said, making Shizuru snapped back from reality and regain her calm and smiling face.

After eating their lunch, Shizuru made sure that Natsuki would attend her class. So she decided to follow the freshman to her room 2 floors below the rooftop.

As they walk down, all of the students stopped and gaze at the S.C president. They would stop from what they were doing and either wave or smile at Shizuru. But when they see Natsuki with Shizuru, they just looked at Natsuki with disgust. Almost everyone hated Natsuki for being with their beloved S.C president. Even if Shizuru takes time to talk and hang out with other people, they think that it's not good for Shizuru to spend time with Natsuki Krueger.

When they arrived at the freshmen corridor, a certain someone caught Shizuru's eye. A guy, standing by the window of the corridor made Shizuru stopped dead on her tracks.

'_Could he be?!' _ shizuru thought as she scanned the guy's features.

The guy was wearing a 3rd year uniform, he has a spiky hair which was dark blue in color, a pair of green eyes that stared outside the campus, and a small grin that shows his white teeth.

Shizuru unconsciously walked towards the guy, leaving Natsuki behind.

"What's that all about?" Natsuki said, following Shizuru with her sight.

Shizuru just approached the guy she saw and showed him a gentle smile. "Hello, are you a new student here?" she asked politely, getting the attention of the dark blue haired guy. The guy turned around and looked at Shizuru with surprise. "Shi-Shizuru? Is that you Shizuru Fujino?!" the guy said in a surprised tone of voice. "Ara! I guess you know who I am, but I'm sorry for not knowing who you are. May I know what your name is?" Shizuru replied in a playful yet serious tone of voice. "It's me Shizuru, Kuga! Y'know, from 10 years ago." he said with a wide grin on his face. This made Shizuruwiden her eyes, as few fragments of her past came into her head. "Ku-ga… are you really Kuga?" she asked, trying to clear the words she just heard. The guy named Kuga just smiled and nodded, making Shizuru feel happy.

Meanwhile Natsuki heard their conversation. '_What!? That's Kuga? He can't be! Something's weird.'_ Natsuki thought as she gripped her bag tightly.

"oi! Shizuru, are you still gonna walk with me?" Natsuki yelled. But Shizuru didn't respond or even looked at Natsuki. She tried again to get Shizuru's attention but still Shizuru was pre-occupied with the guy named Kuga. She got angry and turned around, storming her way to the school exit.

That night, Shizuru went home. She was smiling and skipping all the way to her room when a certain older woman blocked her way. She has the same features as Shizuru, besides the fact that she's a little taller than Shizuru and much mature looking.

"I see my little sister's late tonight. Usually you go home at 5pm, but it's already 8pm. Did something happen at school today ru-ru?" said the older woman with the same smile like Shizuru. "Ara! You're here early Shizuna. Yes I did have a wonderful day today." Shizuru replied joyfully. Shizuna, Shizuru's older sister, crossed her arms and grinned. "Really now ru-ru? Does it involve a dark blue haired schoolmate of yours that I know?" Shizuna asked, thinking that Natsuki made Shizuru happy. "Yup Zuna, and he's really cute. Well I'll just be on my room now." Shizuru said, skipping her way to her room.

Shizuna just chuckled "I guess she's really fond of that Nat- wait! Did she say HE's cute?" she asked with a very confused expression on her face.

The next day, Natsuki parked her bike at its usual parking space. But to Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru wasn't there to greet her or tease her. It was a surprise to her, since Shizuru always waited for her to come to school every day since the time they first met. '_Maybe she has those meeting of hers.'_ She thought, making her way to the campus.

But Shizuru didn't show up to annoy or tease Natsuki until lunch break. And it made Natsuki worry. '_Where is that Shizuru?'_ she asked mentally.

"Hey Natsuki, do you have a twin brother?" Maiasked, as she sat beside Natsuki's table. Natsuki just shook her head, indicating that she doesn't have a twin. "Mai, you do know that I'm an orphan right? So why ask an obvious question?" Natsuki asked sarcastically. "I see, but who was that guy that's with president Fujino? He kinda resembles you due to his hair and eyes." Maisaid with a confused tone in her voice.

'_That guy! He's with Shizuru!?'_

"Hey Maiwhere did you see the two of them!?" Natsuki asked harshly. Maipointed at the window and Natsuki suddenly stood up and looked outside the window.

When she looked out, she saw Shizuru was being pinned by Kuga by the tree and was slowly leaning forward, as if he's about to kiss Shizuru. With this sight, Natsuki lost her temper and grabbed her helmet from the table and threw it outside. The helmet fell onto Kuga's head, making him look upward but saw no one was there.

Shizuru just laughed as she bent down to grab the helmet. "I think someone must've lost this helmet." she said. '_Ara, ara! Does my cute puppy miss me already?'_ she thought with a hidden smile, while looking at the window of Natsuki's classroom.

Mailaughed really hard when she saw Natsuki threw her helmet at the window and crouched down to hide from Shizuru. "ahahah! Seriously Natsuki, are you sure that you don't like president Fujino? Cause you seemed jealous to me." Maiasked while laughing hard. "oi! I just... uh... I threw my helmet so that I can buy a new one later!" Natsuki lied, hiding her blush from Mai. Still Maididn't believe Natsuki and just laughed harder.

After school, Natsuki went to the parking lot to get her Ducati. When she arrived at the space where her Ducati is parked she saw a familiar girl, sitting at her bike. Shizuru Fujino

"Ara, ara, my Natsuki's going home without even telling me?" said Shizuru playfully. She was holding Natsuki's helmet and threw it to Natsuki. "Your helmet must've fallen from the window during lunch time. Although I wonder how it hit the poor Kuga which was 5 feet away from the windows." Shizuru added. Natsuki just ignored what Shizuru said and fixed her things in her Ducati's compartment.

"Take care… my Shizuru" Natsuki said coldly and climbed onto her bike and drove off.

Shizuru was surprised to hear Natsuki refer to her as 'my Shizuru'. She felt her heart skipped a beat when she tried to remember Natsuki's words. "ara, ara… did I hear it right?" she said alone and she went on to her waiting limousine.

Three days after and it was still the same. Natsuki rarely saw Shizuru around her. Whenever she saw her, she was with the guy who calls himself Kuga. Flirting with Shizuru; eating with Shizuru and even escorting Shizuru everywhere. It annoys her, annoys her to the fact that Shizuru was slowly slipping away from her life.

At Natsuki's apartment, this was full of biker's magazines'; ramen cups and unwashed plates at the sink. She placed her bag and keys at the side table and lay right down to the floor. She didn't bother the dirt at the floor, nor the fact that she was hungry. All that's in her head was Shizuru and Kuga. She felt that her heart was going to break as that scene kept on repeating on her mind.

A few hours later, there was a knock at her door. When Natsuki opened the door she saw a girl that looked so much alike Shizuru.

"Good evening my Nat-su-ki" said the girl, copying how Shizuru talks with Natsuki.

Natsuki glared at the girl and said in an angry tone. "Who are you? And don't you call me yours, for I…"

"Belong to Shizuru Fujino." added the girl playfully.

A blush crept into Natsuki's face but she shook it away and glared at the girl.

"Tell me, who are you!?" Natsuki roared.

The girl just smiled and went inside her apartment and both of them sat down on the floor. "I thought I could fool you, but as my ru-ru said you are indeed a cute little wolf." Commented the girl and smiled at Natsuki. '_Who is this girl? Sure she looks like Shizuru but she's not Shizuru.'_ Natsuki thought. Again the girl smiled and looked at Natsuki with her crimson eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Fujino, Shizuna Fujino. I'm ru-ru's big sister." Shizuna said.

"Ahh , a pleasure to meet you miss Fujino." Natsuki said politely.

Shizuna giggled and waved her hand up and down. "My, my, please call me Shizuna. After all you're almost like family to me considering on how my sister tell me about you. About her cute Natsuki Krueger." Shizuna said that made Natsuki twitch. "I'm not hers… not anymore…" Natsuki said in a low voice so that Shizuna didn't hear her.

But Shizuna heard her and a smile grew bigger on her face. "So you do like my sister too, but why the sad tone?" Shizuna asked. Natsuki tried to stop her tears from falling down; she clutched her shirt tightly and looked at Shizuna. "Shizuru… Shizuru's found her savior now. She found the person she loves." She sadly said. But Shizuna just grinned and looked at Natsuki with a piercing look. "Are you sure that he's her savior? Are you sure that the person that saved my little ru-ru isn't you, Natsuki Krueger. Or should I say, Natsuki Kuga, of the Kuga family." Shizuna Said.

When Natsuki heard what Shizuna said, she slides back. '_How did this girl know who am I!?' _ She thought. "Am I wrong or are you just surprised that I know who you are." Shizuna said cooly, looking at the sweating Natsuki. "How did… does Shizuru know?" Natsuki asked nervously. "First, Shizuru doesn't know. She thinks that the guy from your school is the person that saved her. Second, how did I know? Well let's just say I'm a Fujino." Shizuna said playfully.

'_Oh right! I forgot that Shizuru's family was rich. Tch! Now this woman will tell Shizuru about my secret.' _Natsuki though.

"If you're thinking if I will tell your secret to ru-ru, don't worry your secret's safe with me. But…" shizuna approached Natsuki and looked at her seriously. "But I want you to take my ru-ru away from that fraud. I'm scared that he might hurt my little Ru-ru. I beg you Natsuki Kuga. You're the only person that made my little sister really happy." Shizuna pleaded with tears slowly forming at the side of her eye.

"I'm… I'm sorry Shizuna… I appreciate how you want to protect Shizuru but I cannot just go to her and tell her that I'm her savior. Since she thought her savior was a guy." Natsuki said sadly, her eyes slowly swelling from the tears she's holding back.

"Natsuki… now I know why my little sister grew fond of you. You're a nice person Natsuki, but it would be wise if you were to be true to yourself and your heart." Shizuna said comfortingly. "Oh my, I must've taken much of your time. I would like it if you were to visit at our house sometimes. We might have tea with Shizuru." She offered Natsuki and stood up and left Natsuki's apartment.

"Be true to myself and my heart huh? Thanks Shizuna…" Natsuki whispered and she went to her bed. But before going to sleep, she grabbed a small stuffed toy dog by the side table and hugged it. "Goodnight, Duran…" and she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, a huge gossip spread throughout the campus. A gossip that made Natsuki's heart break apart. The gossip was: Shizuru Fujino finally has a boyfriend, and it was Kuga. Natsuki didn't bother to go to class that day, she just spent all her day at the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was at her office, sipping her tea with Kuga sitting by the sofa infront of her table. "So Shizu, do you wanna go out and have a date on Sunday?" Kuga asked. Shizuru placed her tea cup at the table and just smiled. "Ara, im sorry Kuga, but I already have plans on Sunday. I'm meeting with Natsuki at my house." She said with a sweet smile upon saying Natsuki's name. "That weird freshman? Shizu It would be wise if you distance yourself to her. They say she's a bad influence and it doesn't suit you to hang around with that girl." Kuga said in an angry tone. When Shizuru heard Kuga insulted Natsuki, she felt angry but still show a smile. "Ara, Kuga shouldn't insult other people. Especially if it's my Natsuki." Shizuru said in a threatening yet sweet voice. "Oh alright. Ah! What if she cancels your plans for Sunday, would you go out with me then?" Kuga asked, hoping Shizuru to say yes. "If my Natsuki would cancel maybe I would. Oh and Kuga, kindly clear the gossip about the both of us. For it is not true." Shizuru said coldly and sipped her tea again.

Kuga left Shizuru at her office and decided to find Natsuki. '_tch! That Natsuki bitch is still in Shizuru's head. Maybe I should do something about it.' _ He thought as he looked for Natsuki.

After a few minutes of looking, he found Natsuki at the parking lot and approached Natsuki. "Hello Natsuki." He said with an irritating voice. Natsuki just glared at Kuga and returned to walking towards her bike. "Hey Natsuki! I'm talking to you!" he yelled and gripped Natsuki's arm to stopped her from walking. "What do you want!?" Natsuki roared, glaring at Kuga in a threatening way. "Good that you can talk. I was just wondering if you could postpone your appointment with Shizu this Sunday. Please" he pleaded to Natsuki. Natsuki pulled her arm away from Kuga's grip and gave him a taunting look. "I didn't make that appointment; it was Shizuru who wanted it. So if you mind, I have to go." Natsuki said coldly. And she went to her bike but turned to look at Kuga. "By the way, if I were you, you should stop pretending to be who you are not. Shizuru's not the type who would be falling for a faker like you." Natsuki said and put on her helmet.

Kuga recognized Natsuki's helmet and realized it was Natsuki who threw the helmet at him. He went mad and punched Natsuki's stomach. It made Natsuki fall down due to pain. "It was you who threw that helmet at me. And how sure are you that I'm a fake? For all I know you're just jealous because that bitch shizuru spends more time with me now." Kuga yelled.

He removed Natsuki's helmet and grabbed her hair. "You can't beat me; you're just a pathetic girl that can't do anything." He threatened Natsuki. "Yes I maybe a fake, I may not be the real 'Kuga', but that stupid bitch wouldn't know right. She's too stupid when it comes to her little savior. Tch! I just want to get her to bed with me and then I'll dump her, kick her off the curve. Hehehe" he said, laughing at all the things he planned.

But Natsuki got angry and punched Kuga at his face, making him release her hair. "I maybe a girl, but I sure can give you a beating hell. And don't you dare say anything bad to my Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. She snapped. The restraint of not fighting back to anyone who hurt her that Shizuru once taught was broken when Kuga insulted Shizuru. She lounge forward hitting kuga's stomach with her head. Kuga fell down but countered Natsuki's blows.

Natsuki went berserk. She punched, kicked and shoved Kuga to the ground. She gripped Kuga's hair and pulled him to face her. "You… you took Shizuru away from me! You dis respect Shizuru and I can never, NEVER forgive you!" Natsuki yelled at Kuga's face and punched kuga at the face.

But Kuga looked at her with disgust. "Y-you like that bitch don't you!? Ha! You're stupid! You think that a woman like that bitch can give you happiness? Dream on! Kuga taunted. "only men can make women happy, what you want is sick!" Kuga added.

"You don't have the right to call Shizuru a bitch! And if you ever dare insult her again, I swear I won't hold back!" Natsuki roared at Kuga that's lying at the ground. She was about to deliver a final punch when somebody grabbed hold of her arm.

To her surprise the person that stopped her was Shizuru. Natsuki slowly calmed down, putting her hands at her side not even looking at Shizuru. But Kuga on the other hand tried to stand up and ran at Shizuru.

"Sh-shizu… t-this girl beat up for no reason!" Kuga lied. "I told you she's dangerous! " He added.

Shizuru looked at Kuga and then at Natsuki. But Natsuki didn't protest in what Kuga said. She was just standing at her side, silent. "Is that true Natsuki?" She asked. But again, Natsuki didn't respond. "IS WHAT KUGA SAYING TRUE NATSUKI!?" She yelled. Natsuki looked at Shizuru coldly and said, "It's up to you to know what happened or what's really happening."

But Shizuru slapped Natsuki with tears coming down from her eyes. "I told you before Natsuki, violence never solves anything". Shizuru said sadly. "She's not denying what she did to me Shizu, she's a dangerous girl!" Kuga said, placing his hand on Shizuru's shoulder and secretly flash a triumphant grin at Natsuki.

Natsuki saw Kuga grin and was about to punch him on the face, but Shizuru stood in the middle. Immediately Natsuki stopped her hand a few inches away from Shizuru's face, looking at the other girl's sad face. She knew she lost; she lost her precious Shizuru even before she admitted her feelings. " tch! Shizuru Fujino, I'm sorry for not treating you nicely. But I think you're intelligent enough to find out the truth." Natsuki said sadly.

Natsuki walked towards her bike but made a small stop at Shizuru's side. "You know… you're always MY Shizuru" she whispered at Shizuru's ear. And she climbed on to her bike, not even wearing her helmet and drove away.

Shizuru was dumbfounded; she didn't expect Natsuki's last words before leaving. But she snapped back when Kuga pulled her arm, getting her attention. "Shizu, don't think about that stupid girl." Kuga said. But Shizuru unconsciously slapped Kuga, making him off balance and fall down to the ground. "Shi-zu?" Kuga was surprised, he saw Shizuru's angry. "I told you before, even if you are my savior, you don't have the right to judge my Natsuki!" she said angrily. "But Shizu, look at what she did to me!" Kuga said, pointing at all the wounds and bruises he got from Natsuki. "Natsuki Krueger will have her punishment next week for violating school rules, my rules for her. But as for you, I'll call the stretcher." Shizuru said coldly and left.

Natsuki revved her bike to max speed. She hoped that the speed of her bike would take her sadness away. 'Shizuru… I hope…' she thought before a flash of light appeared before her eyes. She couldn't see anything; no matter how she tried to open her eyes, she just couldn't open them. She could just hear people yelling and loud sirens before losing consciousness.

The next day at shizuru's house, Shizuru found out the truth from her source. Her source, Mai Tokiha showed her a video tape of the surveillance camera that was positioned at the parking lot. It revealed all that happened at the parking lot where Natsuki and Kuga fought. "President Fujino, this clearly shows that Kuga was fooling you. He taunted Natsuki that's why she went on that rampage." Mai commented on the tape. "Although Natsuki did all of the beating, Natsuki's not at fault. And she was just protecting your name president Fujino." Maiadded.

Shizuru just burst out in tears in everything she saw and heard on the video. "W-why am I so stupid to be fooled by that Kuga, or whatever his real name." Shizuru cried. "President Fujino…" Maisaid softly trying to comfort Shizuru. "I need to say sorry to Natsuki." Shizuru said, taking out her cellphone and dialed Natsuki's number. But unfortunately, Shizuru always end up in a dead line. "t-that's strange, she never turns off her cellphone." Shizuru said to Mai. She tried again and again but still they had a dead line.

"Are you contacting Natsuki?" a female voice said from behind them.

Both girls looked behind to see Shizuna came in from the door. "If you're contacting Natsuki, I think you should give up." Shizuna said sadly. "Why is that Shizuna?" Shizuru asked, but somehow felt nervous. Shizuna showed Shizuru a plastic with a blood covered cellphone inside. "Because I have her phone."

The two girls gasped to see the Natsuki's cellphone covered in blood. "Shi-Shizuna, how, why, where's Natsuki!?" Shizuru said in a panic. But Shizuna threw a gift wrapped box to Shizuru and Shizuru caught it. "What's this?" Shizuru asked, examining the box. "A gift dummy! I got it from Natsuki's apartment last night. I thought I might get it from her house and give it to you since she can't give it to you personally." Shizuna said, sitting in-between Shizuru and Mai. Shizuru slowly removed the wrapper of the gift. "uhm Miss Shizuna, where's Natsuki? Why didn't she give it to Shizuru personally?" Maiasked. But Shizuna just sighed heavily and looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru got surprised at what she received. An old stuffed toy dog was inside the box. "Huh? Why is it old looking?" Mai asked when she saw the content of the box. "You do know the name of that dog right Shizuru?" Shizuna said with a cold tone. Shizuru's tears flowed out from her eyes again as she held the toy. "D-Duran… this is Duran, but how?" She looked at Shizuna. Shizuna sighed again, looked at shizuru with a serious look.

"Both of you listen to an investigation report I had a few days ago." Shizuna said, getting the full attention of the two girls. "I got curious of Shizuru's fondness on Natsuki so I tried to investigate on her. Well it was really a great shock to me when I got the results. There was no Natsuki Krueger in any files my investigators tried to find. All files, all details of Natsuki Krueger ends up to one person, one person that Shizuru knows. Well my sources told me that the surname Krueger was just meant to hide Natsuki's true identity." She took a deep sighed. "All sources ends up to a family that owns a huge oil company abroad. The Kuga family."

Both girls were surprised in what they heard. "Shizuna, you must be kidding, that kid 10 years ago… no way… that kid was" before Shizuru finished her sentence, Shizuna cut her off. "That kid was a girl. And that girl was Natsuki Kuga. Well Natsuki didn't planned on telling anyone, but I guess my confrontation with her made my investigations correct." Shizuna said with a soft smile. "If the real savior of President Fujino was Natsuki, why didn't she tell her earlier?" Mai asked, hoping that Shizuna knows the answer.

"Shizuru Fujino, youngest daughter of the Fujino family. S.C president and a role model of many. Tell me Mai; if someone like my little sister had a serious relationship towards the same sex, would that affect all she worked for?" Shizuna asked seriously. "If President Fujino… no, it would ruin her status to the school." Mai replied truthfully. Shizuna just crossed her arms and looked at her sad little sister. "You do understand now ru-ru? Why Natsuki acts so cold yet follows your demands, why she seldom smile or open up if you two are in a public place?" she said making Shizuru widen her eyes.

Shizuru hugged her sister and cried. Shizuna and Maicomforted her. After a few minutes of crying, Shizuru faced her sister "Shizuna, where's Natsuki?" she asked. But Shizuna placed her hands at Shizuru's shoulders and told her to calm down and shizuru did what her sister told her.

"Yesterday I got a call from the hospital, you know the hospital that we own. Anyway I thought they were about the business deal so I was very much calm to answer them. But that call made me rush to the hospital." Shizuna said while trembling. "There had been a bike crash a few kilometers away from your school ru-ru. The bike was a 2008 Ducati 845, and the rider wasn't wearing any helmet so it made her accident much worse." Mai gasped and Shizuru felt her heart race and her face showed a shocked expression. "Yes Shizuru, its Natsuki. Reports say that she was riding her bike and a truck that made a u-turn made a collision with her. Right now, she's in a coma." Shizuru's whole body froze up upon hearing what happened to Natsuki. "I hope Natsuki would wake up soon. For I myself know that Natsuki's the girl that my little ru-ru had fallen in love with." Shizuna said in a calm voice, and Mai nodded In agreement with Shizuna.

"Please take me to her…" Shizuru requested. Shizuna just nodded and said to meet her at the front door.

Shizuru ran to her room and grabbed the white cap from the table and went to the front door. There Mai and Shizuna were already in the limousine and she immediately went inside the limo.

The ride only took them a few minutes but to Shizuru it was like years. She clasped her hands, praying that Natsuki was safe. That when she arrived at the hospital she would see her stubborn Natsuki complaining about her food or complaining that she doesn't need any doctor.

When they arrived at the hospital, Shizuru ran ahead to where Natsuki was confined. She hastily opened the room and ran at the bed where Natsuki's lying.

Natsuki was still unconscious; bandages covered her forehead and arms. A plaster was at her left cheek and an IV's seen at her left pulse.

Shizuru burst into tears. She sat beside the unconscious girl, crying at her chest. "Natsuki please wake up… please…" she pleaded, holding Natsuki's hand and placing it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and she tried to remember the first time she met Natsuki.

It was after she heard 3 girls arguing at the hall about her. It seems one of them was the one who saved her from fainting at the parking lot so she decided to approach them but to her surprise, the girl that saved her made her slightly blush but hid it with her smile. She took the girl to her office and made her tea. She stared at the girl that saved her. the girl has a long dark blue hair that emit a wonderful fragrance a pair of emerald green eyes that made Shizuru smile whenever she looked at them. '_She looks like the kid who saved me'_ she thought as she continues to stare at the girl.

She was surprised when she heard a familiar line the girl said to her.

"What are you staring at? Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone?" the girl said to her with a glare.

'_Oh, she even sounds like him. Such an interesting girl.'_ She thought when she apologized to the girl.

She learned that the girl's name was Natsuki Krueger. A part of her was disappointed that it was not a name that would remind her of her past, but the other part was happy that the girl gave her name. She took a liking onto this girl, she can't explain but she loved to see the girl blush in every tease she gives.

Maybe because Natsuki was different than her fan girls. She didn't show any romantic emotions towards her, or even any hint of crush at her. But after that day, she grew very fond of Natsuki.

She would lecture her whenever she skips class, greeted her and tease her whenever she gets the chance to see her, and taught her not to let anger rule her heart. She felt comfortable whenever she's with Natsuki, she feel that she was a normal girl, that she can be herself.

But the day she met the imposter savior of her made her realize that she missed Natsuki. Though she spent time with the impostor just to know if that guy was really her savior or not, her mind was always thinking of Natsuki. She even felt that Natsuki was jealous of the impostor when the impostor pinned her at the tree and tried to kiss her. Although she could handle it herself, a helmet suddenly fell and hit the impostor on the head.

It made Shizuru realize everything. That it was not due to fondness of Natsuki why she spends time with her, it was because of love. Yes it was not right, but she can't stop her heart from feeling the emotion that made her feel like she's special. She loved Natsuki. She loved her eyes, her hidden smile that only she could see, and her care that only she could feel.

Shizuru opened her eyes, hoping that Natsuki was sitting at the bed and looking at her. But still, Natsuki was unconscious.

Both Shizuna and Mai were in the room with her. Mai was wiping her tears and Shizuna was praying.

It was already dark and Shizuna asked Shizuru to take a rest and she will take both Mai and her home. But Shizuru, still holding Natsuki's hand, decided to watch over Natsuki overnight. Her sister just smiled and bid her goodnight and said she'll come back tomorrow. Shizuru showed her sister a weak smile, saying that she'll be fine. So Shizuna and Mai left the room.

There was silence. Shizuru stood up and moved near Natsuki's head and leane by the younger girl's ear. "Wake up, my Nat-su-ki." She sadly said with a hope that Natsuki will wake up. But stil there was no improvement.

She looked at the clock and it was already 11:30pm. '_God, if you can hear me please grant me my birthday wish. I wish that Natsuki would wake up. That she will smile at me and say happy birthday to me'_ she prayed.

She looked at the unconscious Natsuki. Natsuki looked like she was just sleeping. "Natsuki… I…" Shizuru slowly leaned forward, making her face and Natsuki's face get closer. "I love you… Natsuki…" she whispered and kissed the unconscious girl at the lips.

Beads of tears fell onto Natsuki's face, and Shizuru held Natsuki's hand. But to her surprise, the kiss she gave to the unconscious girl had a response. She lifted her head to look at why there was a response and she saw a pair of half opened emerald green eyes looking back at her with a weak smile.

Tears started to roll down her crimson eyes again. But a hand that's covered with bandages wiped the tears away and Shizuru gently grabbed the hand and placed it at her cheek.

"Shi-zuru… why are you sad? Did I do something bad again?" Natsuki weakly said, gently caressing the older girl's cheek. "Natsuki thank you for always saving me." Shizuru said. "I didn't save you in any way… I'm… I'm sorry for beating up your boyfriend." Natsuki apologized with a hint of hurt in her voice. Not the hurt because of the wounds and pains in her body, but the hurt that she felt when she thought Shizuru has a lover now.

"Ara, does Natsuki show a hint of jealousy in her voice?" Shizuru teased, making Natsuki blushed. Shizuru was expecting a complaint from Natsuki for teasing her but instead Natsuki's response made Shizuru blush.

"Yes, I am jealous…" Natsuki said, while looking at her side.

"Natsuki's jealous of whom? I don't have any boyfriend. For I'm waiting for my savior to tell me the words I'm waiting to hear." Shizuru said sweetly and beamed a smile at Shizuru.

"That Kuga's your savior… he said it himself…"

"Ara! Does Natsuki Krueger shows that she gives up? Or should I say Natsuki Kuga." She said seriously that made Natsuki looked at her in shock.

"How did… that woman!" Natsuki yelled and suddenly stood up but collapsed on the bed again due to severe pain.

"Ara, Ara! Natsuki should just rest. Shizuna was just worried so she told us about who you really are. And… I'm glad that you're my savior…" Shizuru said shyly and showed Natsuki the white cap she brought. "That's my cap… you kept it?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru just nodded and also showed the stuffed toy dog. "DURAN! But how did… I left that at home." She panicked and again made a sudden movement that caused pain to her body.

"Natsuki shouldn't move much. Let me do something so that you would stay still." Shizuru said. And she lay beside Natsuki and trapped her into a gentle hug.

"Shizu-ru…"

"Natsuki, I love you." Shizuru said softly.

"H-how.. How could you love me…? I... you might lose the respect that other people give to you. And I don't want that." Natsuki protested, trying to conceal her real response.

"I'll give up everything, my title, my grades, and their respect. Just to let you know that I love you."

"Shizuru… I hate you…" Natsuki said that made Shizuu looked at her, both eyes wide open due to surprise.

"N-Natsuki hates me? " Shizuru said sadly and was about to stand up when Natsuki pulled her close to her.

"I hate you for not calling me 'my Natsuki' ever since I woke up." Natsuki teased, making Shizuru hugged back at the injured Natsuki. "So my little puppy missed the way I say… my-Nat-su-ki" Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear seductively. Blush crept its way on Natsuki's sore face, making her look like a ripe tomato.

"b-by the way Shizuru, before I woke up… dreamed of you… umm… kissing me… and I was wondering… was it just a dream?" Natsuki stuttered as she turned even redder. "Ara! My Natsuki's dreaming of naughty things about me…" Shizuru teased.

Nastuki just buried her face at the pillow to hide her embarrassment. But Shizuru gently pulled the young girl to face her. "Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly before she looked at Shizuru with caring eyes.

"Shizuru,I… I love you too…" she confessed. And she gave Shizuru a quick kiss on her lips before giving in to her tired body.

"Goodnight, my Natsuki… thank you for the gift." Shizuru said softly as she looked at the clock that showed her the time. 12:01am, December 19.

The next day, Natsuki woke up earlier than Shizuru. She looked at Shizuru sleeping beside her, still clinged to her waist. She stared at her and a faint blush appeared at her face. She gently traced her left index finger over Shizuru's cheek and cupped her chin. She slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes to kiss the sleeping angel beside her.

When Shizuru woke up, Natsuki immeidiately lay down and pretended to be asleep. "That was a nice good monring greeting my Natsuki, you should always do that." Shizuru said sweetly while rubbing her eyes. Natsuki opened her left eye and looked at Shizuru. "Sorry… I should've a" Before Natsuki could even finish what she was saying, Shizuru silenced her by pulling her close into an embrace. "I thought last night was just my dreams… thank heavens it wasn't." Shizuru said happily. And Natsuki just hugged back. "Sorry for making you worry my Shizuru."

"aww why don't you two just kiss up so that we can start the party!" a female voice said that startled both Shizuru and Natsuki.

"You're mean Shizuna! Why didn't you knock first!?" Shizuru said with her face blushing.

"My, my, ru-ru and Natsuki's blushing. Well I DID knock, but somehow there were no responses so I thought both of you were asleep so I let myself in." Shizuna explained while taking out some food from the basket she's carrying. "Well since Natsuki's stuck in the hospital and I know my little ru-ru won't leave her, I decided to have ru-ru's party here. So you better eat up Natsuki!" Shizuna said cheerfully and gave the two their foods.

"Shizuru, have you ever thought you're sister's weird?" Natsuki asked to her girlfriend.

"Ara, ara, I've grown accustomed to my sister's personality. I do hope my Natsuki would too." Shizuru replied as she sipped some tea from the cup Shizuna gave her.

"tch! I still can't understand you Shizuru Fujino. But that what makes me fall in love with you." Natsuki said sweetly, giving Shizuru a soft peck on her cheek.

"Wow! Good thing I brought my digicam, I caught a good picture of you two." Shizuna said, making the two blushes again.

The next day, Natsuki was still at the hospital and Shizuru was forced to go to school since she has a S.C meeting. Well Natsuki told shizuru to hide their relationship until Shizuru graduated so that there won't be any loss and because she didn't want Shizuru's hard work be at waste but Natsuki warned Shizuru not to flirt or else. Whether Shizuru liked the idea or not, Natsuki forced her to obey.

During lunch, Shizuru was at the school's field together with Mai. Both of them are sitting at a blanket and eating their lunches. But Shizuru was just staring into space, thinking of her Natsuki. "So how's Natsuki?" Mai asked at the spaced out S.C president. But Shizuru didn't respond until Maisnapped her fingers in front of Shizuru's face. "Ara, ara! What was that again Mai?" Shizuru said playfully. Maisighed and smiled. "I presume Natsuki's fine, considering you're not hysterical about her now." Mai joked, making Shizuru just nod.

Shizuru told Mai what happened last night and what Natsuki ordered Shizuru about their relationship. And to Shizuru's surprise, Maiwas not surprised at all. She was just looking at her with a smile on her face. "why aren't you surprised Mai?" Shizuru asked in confusion. "well first, Natsuk's easy to read. Her emotions, her actions, so I knew she likes you. And second, I was there when she threw her helmet outside to hit that guy. Mind you she was really furious at that time." Mai explained. Shizuru laughed a bit when Maitold her how jealous Natsuki was back then.

"Mind if I join you pretty girls?" a guy said that made both girls look up to see.

"Of course you can join us." Shizuru said politely. And the guy sat down next to Shizuru.

The guy was obvious in his intention. He was flirting with Shizuru and normally, Shizuru entertained him. The guy would joke with Shizuru, tell her good things that made Shizuru smile.

'_Natsuki…' _Shizuru cried in her mind. She showed Maia smile that signaled her that she needs help.

But Mai wasn't looking at them; instead she was looking at their left. She was going pale; her eyes were wide open as if she saw something scary. Shizuru looked at what Maiwas looking and she saw a girl with bandages walking towards them. '_Ara, Ara, my cute puppy seems to know when I need her_.' Shizuru thought happily and returned her sight to the guy beside her.

"I always admired you Miss Fujino. The way you smile at us, the way you waved at us." He said, flirting with Shizuru. Shizuru just smiled and said. "Oh my, thank you for the compliments. They're really flattering." The guy puffed up his chest, thinking that Shizuru liked his praises. "So Miss Fujino, I was wondering if you and I could go out on a date this Saturday." The guy asked hopingly. "A date? Hmm sounds interesting." Shizuru said, secretly eyeing the person standing at their left. "Then you accept Miss Fujino?" aked the guy again, grinning slightly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but may I join you guys?" A girl said coldly.

"Ara, ara, you are a naughty puppy. Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital resting, my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said sweetly, making Natsuki blush. And Shizuru tapped the empty space at her side, inviting Natsuki to sit with her. And Natsuki nodded and sat beside Shizuru.

"Ah as I was saying before Krueger interrupted, would you go on a date with me Miss fujino?" asked the guy. Shizuru just smiled and looked at Natsuki. "Hmm I wonder, if my Natsuki approves and I know it's impossible I would go." Shizuru said, looking at the annoyed face of Natsuki. "Why would you need Krueger's answer? Is she your nanny or something?" the guy said laughing but the three girls just remain quiet. His joke made Natsuki twitched but she remained calm. '_Calm down Natsuki, you can bite him later if he does something bad to Shizuru.'_ Natsuki thought, trying hard to restrain his anger. Mainoticed that Natsuki was getting annoyed and she decided to help the poor Natsuki.

"President Fujino, I think you forgot something and Natsuki seems to be waiting for it." Mai said, winking at Shizuru. Shizuru immediately understood what Mai meant and just smiled. "Ara, you're right Mai. Excuse me." Shizuru said to the guy and faced Natsuki.

"Huh? Waiting for what Shizuru?" asked Natsuki confusingly while looking at Shizuru.

"This…" Shizuru said and leaned forward to give Natsuki a kiss to her cheek. It made Natsuki blush and the guy's mouth opened up in surprise.

"My Natsuki really looks cute when she's blushing. Am I right Mai?" Shizuru teased, hugging the blushing Natsuki soft enough not to hurt the injured Natsuki. Maijust smiled and looks at the guy. "Not to be rude but it might be wise for you to leave. As for the answer of president Fujino, well it's rather clear to you. Or do you want to experience what happened last week. Get my drift?" Ma isaid, making the guy just nod and stood up to walk away.

"hmp! I knew it, you're teasing me again Shizuru…" Nastuki pouted seeing the two girls laughing at what they did. Shizuru stopped laughing a little and looked at the pouting Natsuki. "but my Natsuki looks cute. Besides, do you want me to say yes to that guy?" Shizuru said, teasing Natsuki again. "NO!" Natsuki suddenly yelled. Again the two girls laughed again, making Natsuki blush. "Natsuki, it must be hard being teased by President Mai. If you want you can dump her and go for me" Maijoked. "What!? My Natsuki would leave me because I tease her so much? That's too mean." Shizuru said, pretending to be sad. But Natsuki just smiled and hugged Shizuru. "No thanks Mai, I'm stuck to this teaser whether she likes it or not. Besides, I may not show it, but it's kind of fun to be teased…" Natsuki said and leaned for Shizuru's ear. "By my Shi-zu-ru" she whispered sweetly making the older girl blush. "But she owes me a bunch of her home-made sandwiches full of mayo because she entertained that guy." She added. Shizuru just smiled and gave Natsuki a soft kiss on her cheek and a soft hug.

"I love you my Natsuki"

"love you too, my Shizuru."

~FIN~


End file.
